All is Fair in Ice Cream and War
by The Writing Thief
Summary: Horrible title, we know. BUT! I felt the need to write this. Please note this is COMPLETELY PLOTLESS! Enjoy! Oneshot. Rated K  because of war and guns, but in a playful Soda and Two-Bit way. :


**I'm back from the dead!**

**So busy. Going to a NHL game Tuesday, sleepover tonight after the football game.**

**Crazy stuff…**

**WARNING: This fanfic is completely plotless. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Sad face.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think, that possibly-"<p>

"I doubt it."

"SODA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO MY QUESTION!"

Soda grinned. "What's your question?"

"Do you think-"

"No."

"SODAPOP CURTIS! YOU WILL WAIT FOR ME TO FINSIH BEFORE YOU ANSWER ME!" Two-Bit shouted.

Soda waited. Two-Bit glared at him.

"Do you think the ice cream truck is even coming today?"

"It's got to," Soda said, waving his money in the air. He looked down the street. "Maybe it has a flat."

"What, no spares?" Two-Bit wondered, thinking it was crazy for an ice cream truck to not have any spares.

Soda shrugged and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I bet that it was eaten by a giant fire-breathing dragon!"

Two-Bit raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sodapop nodded proudly and sat Indian style on the sidewalk.

Two-Bit shook his head and leaned against a telephone pole. "That is _so_ not what happened. You see, a giant probably saw it and thought it was a beetle, and he couldn't find any humans to crush their bones for his bread, so he had to improvise."

Soda rolled his eyes. "Because I'm _sure_ a giant would think an ice cream truck is a beetle. No, it was probably the damage of an evil space alien from outer space. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Two-Bit stared.

"And then the alien shot at the ice cream truck with his laser beams. Bam bam!" He made explosions with his hands and fell onto his back.

"Nope. It was probably because of a giant marshmallow. It was blocking the road."

"I think you need to accept the fact that my theories are correct and yours are wrong," Sodapop sighed lazily, staring into the sun. He flinched away.

"They ain't wrong!"

Soda grinned up at Two-Bit and flipped over onto his stomach. He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Wanna play with some chalk?"

Two-Bit, already forgetting about the incident, smiled. "Yeah!"

Soda ran into the garage and came out with a box of chalk. He picked out a blue piece and gave Two-Bit the box. Two-Bit picked orange.

Soda drew a line down the center of the sidewalk. "This is my side," he said, pointing to one side. He pointed to the other. "And this is yours."

Two-Bit drew twenty tiny stick figures on his side. Soda did the same and drew tiny little lines going into Two-Bit's territory, hitting several of his men into the process. "Haha, I just shot you with my gun!"

Two-Bit stared at the sidewalk and drew circles around each and every stick figure. "But, as you can see, I have forcefields."

Soda thought for a minute and drew a tank. "But my tank can destroy all forcefields within a five mile radius."

"Dang it!" Two-Bit shouted. He picked up a purple piece of chalk and drew a square with lines sticking out of it. "But my guard dog eats tanks."

Soda smirked. "Dogs don't eat tanks, idiot. And there is no way that's a dog. That's a toaster with legs."

"You're just jealous that I have a tank eating dog and you don't," Two-Bit said smugly.

Sodapop grabbed a new piece of chalk and drew a dog, much better than Two-Bit's, mind you.

"Now I do, and he's _way_ better looking than yours!"

"Oh yeah, well, look at this!" Two-Bit drew a circle with other circles inside it. He put a little C next to it. "This is my tornado that will go into your territory and kill all your men. And I have it copyrighted, so you can't take it."

Soda then drew with purple chalk. "DRAGON ATTACK!" He drew orange and red flames coming out of the dragon's mouth.

"ABORT MISSION!" Two-Bit said, drawing a thicker line between Soda and his territories.

Sodapop laughed evilly. Suddenly, a shadow came over their battle field. They looked up.

"What on earth are you two up to?" Darry said, raising his eyebrows. He jabbed his thumb towards the house. "I can't even hear myself think, you guys are so loud."

Soda smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Dar. Hey, what does copyrighted mean?"

Two-Bit laughed. "You still haven't figured that out yet?"

Soda punched his shoulder and looked up at his older brother.

"I thought you guys were waiting for the ice cream truck," Darry said.

"We were, but a giant came and squished it because he thought it was a beetle," Two-Bit explained.

Soda made a face. "Nuh uh, Dar! He's a liar! A dragon came up and destroyed it!"

Darry cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if you want ice cream so bad, come inside and get some."

Soda shook his head. "Ice cream truck ice cream tastes better."

"Soda… Two-Bit… you do know the ice cream truck doesn't come on Saturdays, right?"

Sodapop and Two-Bit looked at each other, then at Darry. "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Two-Bit asked.

Darry shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "You guys were all excited, I didn't wanna ruin it for you." He held out his hand. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Soda and Two-Bit followed Darry inside.

"Do you think they have beer flavored ice cream?"

"No, Two-Bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Plotless, I know. But I just had to write this.<strong>

**So, today's question of the day: Did you make a wish at 11:11 today? You only get one more chance, so if you didn't, make sure you do later!**

**Ha! Did I trick you? That actually wasn't the question!**

**My real question is... What is your favorite movie. What? You wanna know MINE? Okay, it's Tranformers. The first one. Oh my God, LOVE THAT MOVIE! Me and my friends love it so much, we have named each other different Transformers. I'm Bumbleebee, and my friends consist of Optimus Prime, MegaTron, and Skids (that green one in the second or third movie, not really sure)**

**Football game time! We made it to the playoffs! WE ROCK!**

**xoxo to reviewers and all who will!**

**Stay Gold :D**


End file.
